Talk:Main page
DozerfleetWiki is maturing It has been a long, hard road. But the Wikia version of DozerfleetWiki is reaching maturity. You may contact me, the administrator, at bulldozerbegins@gmail.com. You may be wondering why I am going by IvanRider rather than BulldozerBegins, my old account. There is a special reason for that. The old account has been hijacked, and its reputation destroyed by a vandal who kept creating dozens of usernames for himself that contained the word "Bulldozer" in them. Due to this, Wikia staff set out on a crusade to eliminate all of Other-Bulldozer's sockpuppets, and got me by mistake. Ivan is the hero of Ride of the Three Bulldozers, the official ballad of the Dozerfleet brand. He is the one who hijacks a hanger and gets a team of revolutionaries to take back their town by using bulldozers as tanks. Ivan is therefore the angry, forest-dwelling, bazooka-toting, mustached secondary mascot of Dozerfleet (the first being the Fleet of Bulldozers.) He is to me and the Dozerfleet brand as a whole what Mickey Mouse is to Disney, if that helps make this make any sense. Therefore, IvanRider is the Dozerfleet founder's official name on this version of DozerfleetWiki. That gets us to the point of the Wikia version. With the powerful tools this site makes available, the entire history of Dozerfleet can be logged with much greater accuracy, and with better interaction with fan wikis of other projects that are not Dozerfleet-related. The original DozerfleetWiki was on Wikispaces, which was only an adequate-at-best home for it. The second home was on Wiki-Site, which is now defunct. Thank you for your time, readers. And I would like to hope that as time goes by, you will grow to love DozerfleetWiki, and even be willing to help make the project an even better one. —IvanRider 8:56, April 13, 2011 (EDT) (Updated September 9th of 2012) Category: Talk pages New features As time has gone by, a lot has changed about the overall purpose of DozerfleetWiki. For starters, it has gone far beyond being a mere storage center for information about Dozerfleet Comics projects, which was its primary intention for being started. It is now about the Dozerfleet founder's entire (noteworthy) project history. It is also about every Division of Dozerfleet, the history of the brand, and the history of its founder, as well as containing some interesting information about the brands and products of his friends and associates. It has been trying to be a wiki, a forum, and a blog all in one since the end of 2011. Alas, times have changed and it can no longer suit those purposes adequately. The Dozerfleet Blog, which was on Blogger but then removed, has been reincarnated on Tumblr. When the site first began its life, it tried to be a scaled-down version of Wikipedia, but for Dozerfleet. While it still somewhat functions that way, it has matured in its focus while being part of Wikia. Due to the finicky nature of Twitter, the Twitter newsfeed that was to replace the every-single-day main page editing to display news simply did not work out. Therefore, it was decided that DozerfleetWiki shall be about community, about history, about archives, about projects, etc. The news and politics, once the 2012 elections are over, will be shifted away from the Wiki and onto the Blog. The Blog will be documenting news for the Dozerfleet Web Network from now on. The Wiki's What's Hot This Year section will take those segments of the news relevant to the Wiki's operations or to projects or to the Dozerfleet founder's life and will create fleshed-out article segments for those. Everything else will remain on the Blog, so that the Wiki's mission is not cluttered up with the additional burden of political and social crusade causes that are better dealt with elsewhere. This means a lot of changes, but hopefully for the best. Thank you to all readers for being here all this time. —IvanRider 10:26 PM, September 9, 2012 (EDT)